nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Shot 2
Twin Shot 2 Good and Evil is the Sequel to Twin Shot and is the first Nitrome game to have to have MochiCoins in it, the player is trying to get rid of the Dark Thing invasion Players 1 player One player plays the game. 2 player The players do a mixture of playing the acual game and competeing, two extra ways of whick are unlocked with Cheats N' Treats. Controls Player 1 Move Jump Player 2 Move A D Jump W Levels Good 1 There are two Plant Creatures. 2 This level has two Onions. 3 This level introduces Blue Slime and Turquiose Slime, the blue slime with a diffrient color scheme. 4 This level introduces stone Blocks,opening platforms,and levers and this level has three Onions and two Plant Creatures. 5 The ground is all crumbling stone and there are eight Onions. 6 This level has fans blowing the Angels up into bouncy rocks and there are four Flying Blue Creature's 7 This level has five Strong Creature's and eye platforms. 8 This level has stone Blocks and two Red Slime's and four Green Slime's and two Dark Thing's. 9 This level has three Flying Blue Creatures. 10 This level has six Flying Blue Creatures and two Eye Platforms. 11 This level has two Purple Two Headed Dogs and four Green Slimes. 12 This level has three Dark Things and four Shield Dark Thing 's. 13 This level starts off with three Blue Slime's 14 This level has three Flying Blue Creatures 15 This level has two Dark Things and three Helmet Dark Thing. 16 This level has five Dark Things. 17 This level has three Flying Blue Creatures. 18 This level has four Plant Creatures. 19 This level has four Flying Blue Creatures. 20 This level has two Green Slimes,two Teleporter Blob's,and two Onions. 21 This level is hard,there are to Dark Things,and three Flying Blue Creatures. 22 This level has two Dark Things,and a Carrier Dark Thing. 23 This level introduces the cloud,and there are two Plant Creatures,four Flying Blue Creatures,and a Dark Thing. 24 This level has two Theif's,and two Plant Creatures. 25 This level has four Dark Things. 26 This level starts off with four Green Slimes,a Carrier Dark Thing,and a Red Slime. 27 This level has four Flying Blue Things,and three Onions. 28 This level has four Dark Things,and three Plant Creatures. 29 This level has two Mouth Dark Thing's,and two Carrier Dark Things. 30 This level has two Plant Creatures,and two Onions. 31 This level has three Theif's. 32 This level has two Green Slimes,and three Masked Men. 33 This level has three Mouth Dark Thing's. 34 This level has two Plant Creatures,and Four Flying Blue Creatures. 35 This level has three Masked Men,and one Helmet Dark Thing. 36 This level has two Purple Two Headed Dogs,one Flying Blue Creature,and one Flying Blue Creature (Bomb). 37 This level has four Strong Creature's,seven Dark Things,and one Shield Dark Thing. 38 This level has four Onions,two Flying Blue Creatures,and one Rider Dark Thing. 39 This level has three Dark Things. 40 This level has two Flying Blue Creatures,one Plant Creature,and one Purple Two Headed Dog. 41 This level has one Flying Blue Creature(Bomb),the player has to jump on eye platforms to get to the top and shoot the creature. 42 This level has two Dark Things,one is in a happy face made out of Bouncy Red Rocks,the other is in a face with a frown,made of crumbling Rock. 43 This level has one Red Slime,a Rider Dark Thing,three Dark Things,and one Carrier Dark Thing. 44 This level has three Masked Men,and all the rocks the Player can walk on will bounce you up. 45 This level has seven Dark Things,three Flying Blue Things,and Clouds you can ride on. 46 This level has six Onions. 47 This level has seven Flying Blue Creatures,three Dark Things,and two Clouds. 48 This level has three Masked Men. 49 This level has two Rider Dark Things,two Green Slimes,and one Red Slime. 50 This is the players first boss,King Cloud,King Cloud will follow where the player runs,then thunder shock the ground,if King Cloud thunder shocks the same area,there will be a hole,if the player drops through it and lands on Crumbling Rock,then shoots King Cloud somewhere,King Cloud will drop Coins and a Heart,then he will get electrocuted,and hover on the rocks,then drop bombs,continue this till he blows up. Evil Evil levels are unlocked as the main part of Level Pack (Evil) and are numbered 51-100 51 In the first evil level, there are three Dragons and a floor made of fans. 52 There are four Shelled Things, and the player must make them fall on the Hot Rocks to destroy them. 53 Although there is only one Dark Thing, the player must navigate a long ways through the level to get to it. 54 There are five Helmet Dark Things on convayer belts. 55 There are alot of Dark Things and one Fire Dark Thing. Some Dark Things will also turn into Beserker Dark Things if left alone too long. Glass rocks are also introduced. 56 There are eight Shield Dark Things and two Shelled Things. 57 There are six Fire Dark Things. 58 There are two Green Slimes and one Two Headed Thing. 59 There are two Demons, one in each section of the level. 60 There are five Dark Things, Convayer Belts, and Spikes. 61 There are four Shelled Things on elevator platforms. 62 There are nine Flying Blue Creatures here and hot rocks, meaning the Angel must stay on the elevator. 63 There four Fire Dark Things and two Green Slimes, each in its own section. the level is shaped like a Skull, too. 64 There are nine Pitchfork Demons, who can spear the Angels if they are directly above or below them. 65 There is a Bomb Flying Blue Creature and two Fire Dark Things. 66 There are two Pitchfork Demons, each in its own space. 67 There are three Dark Things and two Dragons. 68 There are two Green, two Red, and two Blue Slimes. 69 There are five Dark Things trapped in a box with the Angel. 70 The Player gets a new type of Cloud and must use the lightning to kill a large number of Bomb Flying Blue Creatures. 71 There are eight Dragons and a maze of elevator platforms. 72 There are five or more Fire Dark Things. 73 There are three Green Slimes and Two Flying Blue Creatures. There are alot of red blocks here too. 74 There is a Shelled Thing and a Two Headed Thing. 75 There are Two Shield Dark Things, Plant Creatures, and Dragons. 76 This level contains three Pitchfork Demons and three Fire Dark Things. 77 There are eleven Pitchfork Demons. 78 There are eight Bomb Balls and two Bomb Flying Blue Creatures. Four of the Bomb Balls are at the top of the stage and require some climbing and for the Bomb Flying Blue Creatures to be defeated. 79 There are two Green Slimes and two Blue Slimes. The platforms and levers need to be used very carefully to quickly beat this level. 80 Between rows, there are bombs, alot of Plant Creatures, and Living Gaps to make them fall. 81 There are four Fire Dark Things and eight Teleporter Blobs. There are alot of metal blocks, making the level very difficult to climb. 82 There are four new Boomerang Dragons. 83 This level has two Bomb Flying Blue Creatures and three Flying Blue Creatures. The only way to acess them is to climb the golden platforms, too. 84 There are four Shelled Things and five Plant Creatures. note that the Plant creatures will all fall on the hot rocks and die eventuly. 85 Level 85 contains Living Gaps on each platform and four of each type of Dragon. 86 There is a Purple Carrier Dark Thing, A Shelled Thing, A Flying Blue Creature and a Comvayer belt moving from the Hot Rocks to the player. 87 There are three Plant Creatures, and a Dragon. The floor is made of Spikes and Eye Platforms. 88 There are three Bomb Balls, two Teleporter Blobs, and two Green Slimes. 89 There are three Demons and walls made of bouncing rocks. 90 Here, There are two Dragons, a Rider Dark Thing, and one of each kind of Helmet Dark Thing. This level is very hard because the fans on the floor push the Angels into the Dragons and The Helmet Dark Things. 91 This level has three Demons and the upper half of it is made of Gray Rocks. 92 There are three Fire Dark Things, a Pitchfork Demon, and two Cloud Dark Things. The Angel can also get in a cloud. 93 There are two Plant Creatures and two Shelled Things. 94 There are two Flying Blue Creatures, Hot Rocks and Fans. 95 There are five Dark Things, three to four Cloud Dark Things, and two Flying Blue Creatures. 96 There are four Shield Dark Things and four Pitchfork Demons on rows with Hot Rock ceilings. 97 There are three Two Headed Things on small, inacessable platforms, which means the player must fall to kill them. 98 There are four Shelled Things on Glass Platforms. 99 There are alot of Cloud Dark Things, but the Angel gets one too. 100 The Angels fight the Flying Fire Monster. The Angels must use the Bats as platforms and shoot its eye, then shoot it on the ground when it turns to stone, until it breaks. Original levels Original levels are levels from Twin Shot. They are only found on Random Level Mode from Cheats N' Treats. Information on these levels are found on Twin Shot's page. Pick ups Gem 500 points Silver Coin 50 points Gold Coin 100 points Power-Ups See the main article for more information on each one individualy. They can boost the player or the player's arrows abilities and power. Some exclusive to Cheats N' Treats Bronze Coin These coins only appear in a bonus level,they are worth 1 point Treasure Chest When shot, a large number of silver and gold coins fly out. Cloud Clouds let the player fly and shoot lightning in the evil levels. Switch Player pick up This power up is marked by half of the orange and pink Angel side by side,when the player picks this up the first and the second players switch their Angels, this is only available in Multiplayer mode. Rocks All rocks that can be stuck to by a normal arrow can be blown up by Bomb Arrows Blue Rock The player cannot jump through this rock Red Rock This stone is really bouncy and will bounce Angels if touched. Normal Rock The player can jump through all these rock this colour. Crumbling Rock This rock will crumble when walked upon, it can also be jumped through it. Metal Rock These rocks deflect arrows of all kinds. Hot Rock These are the only way to defeat Shelled Things Glass Rock these resemble metal rocks but are destroyable with normal arrows Bouncing Platforms landing on these makes the player bounce. Red ones bounce the player higher Fans Will make the angel fly up until it hits a roof. Spikes Watch out! These will hurt angels! Conveyer Belts Will move anything that touches them. Eye Platform Will be solid half the time. Wood Platform Use switches to use these blocks. Gold Platform Find the switch then shoot an arrow at it, the Angels can stand on these platforms until the arrow disappears. Switches the Angels can stand on the switches. Moving Box Use the angel to push these or use an arrow to push them. Trivia *The Plant Creatures and Onions bare a resemblence to the titular characters and their homes respectively in the game Pikmin. Category:Main Games Category:Twin Shot Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games